Lullaby Having me for dinner tonight
by Akiji
Summary: Songficlemonpwpyaoi


Autor: Akiji  
  
E-Mail: Akiji@web.de  
  
Lullaby - Having me for dinner tonight  
  
Lied: The Cure - Lullaby  
  
FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Pairing: Schuldig x Ran  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir außer die Story  
  
Warnung: *nach oben zeig*  
  
Kommentar meinerseits: Vielleicht kennen von euch einige das Lied. Ich wollte dazu jedenfalls ne kleine FF schreiben, weil es auch irgendwie zur Story passt. Ist eh nur ne kleine Geschichte und auch abgeschlossen. Meine erste FF mit einem Songtext und meine erste lemon.. hoffe es gefällt ^^"  
  
"..." - blabla  
  
‚...' - Telepathen-blabla  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Es war eine düstere Nacht und ein paar Sterne zeigte sich strahlend am Himmelszelt. Der Sichelmond versteckte sich hinter einigen Wolken und blinzelte nur hin und wieder hervor.  
  
Heute würde sich Schuldig das holen was er schon so lange wollte und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sein Hunger gestillt wäre.  
  
Schuldig machte sich spät in der Nacht auf den Weg und seine Beine trugen ihn voller Vorfreude zu seinem Ziel: Das ‚Kitten in the House'.  
  
Alle Lichter waren aus und kein Anzeichen dafür zu sehen das jemand wach war. Nun, es war auch niemand da außer seinem Opfer. Ein kurzer Blick in das Köpfchen seines Katers verriet ihm das dieser tief und fest schlief.  
  
Der alte und knochige Baum lud einen geradezu in das Zimmer von seinem Kater ein und er lies sich auch nicht lange Zeit. Geschickt kletterte er den Stamm hoch und hielt sich an die ihm helfenden Äste fest. Ein paar leise und flinke Griffe und das Fenster war offen.   
  
(On candystripe legs spiderman comes  
  
softly through the shadow of the evening sun.  
  
Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead  
  
looking for the victim shivering in bed.)  
  
Mit Schuldig kam auch die Kälte hinein und machte sich breit. Ran lag auf den Rücken und fing an zu zittern, als sich die Kälte wie ein Tuch auf ihn legte.   
  
Seine weiße Haut, die nur sperrlich von der Decke verhüllt war, schien bei jedem Atemzug zu schimmern und der Eindringling beobachtete dies voller Faszination.   
  
Schuldig´s Augen wanderten über die nackte Haut zum friedlich aussehenden Gesicht. Zusätzlich umrahmten die roten Haarsträhnen das Gesicht und machten das Bild im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes noch schärfer. Die rosa angehauchten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und der warme Atem strömte zwischen ihnen hindurch. Die Augen waren geschlossen und die schwarzen Wimpern schmiegten sich auf die Haut. Was für ein Anblick, da kamen Schuldig gleich viele Bilder in den Sinn.  
  
Ran..  
  
..wie er sich vollkommen entblößt auf den Bett räkelte und ihn lasziv ansah..  
  
..der lockend mit seinem Po wackelte..  
  
..sich unter ihm keuchend, stöhnend und schreiend hin und her wälzte..  
  
Da konnte Man(n) nur schwach werden und Lust auf mehr kriegen. Schuldig fing schon fast an zu sabbern und seine Hose wurde spürbar enger.  
  
Er setzte sich in Bewegung und ging auf das Bett zu. Gleichzeitig holte er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und grinste diebisch.   
  
Als er vor dem Bett stand lies er die Handschellen noch mal in seiner Hand pendeln. Sie glänzten im fahlen Mond,- und Sternenlicht und klirrten gedämpft.  
  
Schu prägte sich das Bild von seinem roten Kater ein und legte endlich los. Blitzschnell griff er sich die Handgelenke und kettete sie an Gitter vom Kopfende fest. Das Katerchen wachte davon natürlich auf und sah noch verschlafen zu dem teuflisch Grinsenden hoch.   
  
Ran realisierte sofort wer da stand und das seine Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt war. Ein versuch sich auf den Schwarz zu stürzen scheiterte so kläglich.  
  
Wütend funkelte er seinen Feind an und zischte, wie eine Schlange, Flüche aus.   
  
Plötzlich bekam er eine Gänsehaut, als er die Kälte auf seinem ganzen Körper spürte. Schuldig hatte ihm mal einfach so die Decke geklaut und irgendwohin geschmissen.   
  
Siehe da.. das Kätzchen trug keine Shorts. Schlief Nachts wohl am liebsten Nackt. Das erfreute ein Schuldig-Herz so richtig.   
  
Damit sein Kater nicht alleine so nackt da rum lag fing Schuldig an sich die lästigen Klamotten förmlich vom Körper zu reißen. Ein Teil nach dem anderen flog unter dem erzürnten und verlegenen Blick von dem sprachlosen Ran zu Boden. Man sah deutlich das sich das meiste Blut von Schu schon zwischen seinen Beinen gesammelt hatte.  
  
Der Weiß-Leader musste schlucken und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Ein Gefühl voller Spannung und Erwartung machte sich in seinem Bauch breit.   
  
(Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and suddenly!   
  
A movement in the corner of the room!   
  
And there is nothing I can do when I realise with fright   
  
that the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight.)  
  
Es war in letzter Zeit nicht zu übersehen gewesen das Mastermind eine gewissen Anziehung auf Abyssinian ausübte. Zumindestens dem Telepathen entging diese Tatsache nicht. Abyssinian versuchte immer Schuldig aus dem Weg zu gehen, also griff er lieber Crawford oder Farfarello an. Falls er dann doch mal zwingend mit Mastermind kämpfen musste war er nicht ganz bei der Sache und gab sich auch weniger mühe.  
  
Es war keine Liebe sondern einfach nur Sexuelle Anziehung. Ran hasste Schuldig und im Moment begehrte er ihn auch.  
  
Schuldig musste aufpassen sonst würde sein Kater ihn nach dem Akt töten, wie eine schwarze Witwe es mit ihren Verehrern tat.  
  
"Heute Nacht gehörst du mir und ich weiß das du es ebenfalls willst, Kitty!"  
  
Schuldig wollte den Rothaarigen nicht mit seiner Fähigkeit beeinflussen. Das würde ja auch keinen Spaß machen. Viel mehr wollte er das Fujimiya um die Erlösung bettelte. Schwierig bei diesem Eisberg aber er würde ihm schön gehörig einheizen.  
  
Gierig leckte er sich über die Lippen und stieg in seinem Adams-Kostüm zu Ran ins Bett. Andächtig streichelte er über die kühle Haut und kniete sich über sein Opfer. Wie lange wollte er schon diesen Körper an sich reißen und in beschlag nehmen. Ran war fast perfekt. Nur ein paar kleinere Narben von früheren Kämpfen verunstalteten seinen Körper. Eine Narbe am rechten Oberarm hatte ihm sogar Schuldig zugefügt, ihn damit gebrandmarkt.   
  
Über eben diese streichelte der Deutsche mit seinen Fingerspitzen und grinste in sich rein. Ran knurrte und sah ihm wieder Gift sprühend an.  
  
"Du bist widerlich! Ich hasse dich! Verrecke!"  
  
Er war in einem Konflikt mit sich selbst. Er hasste diesen Kerl und andrerseits wollte er ihn. Eine Zwickmühle und Schuldig würde das schamlos ausnutzen.  
  
Ein spöttisches Lachen war zu hören und die Worte von Ran wurden amüsiert zur Kenntnis genommen.   
  
Schuldig senkte seinen Kopf und leckte über den Hals des anderen. Küssend und saugend machte er sich an ihm zu schaffen. Seine Hände gingen nun unbeirrt auf Wanderschaft und erkundeten die ‚Landschaft', die sich ihnen darbot.   
  
Der Körper unter ihm war bis zum letzten angespannt und schien fast zu zerreisen. Diese Haut war so weich und geschmeidig. Die Finger von Schuldig konnten gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen.   
  
Die empfindlichen Brustwarzen von Ran wurden besonderst unter beschlag genommen. Erst die eine, dann die andere wurde zwischen den Fingerspitzen gezwirbelt und massiert, bis sie völlig hart waren.  
  
Noch konnte sich der Kater ein keuchen und stöhnen verkneifen aber das änderte sich als der Telepath einen Link errichtete und ihm seine derzeitigen Gefühle rüber schickte. Nicht nur dadurch zeigte ihm Schuldig das er ihn wollte. Er zeigte es ihm noch deutlicher indem er ihre empfindlichsten Körperteile aneinander rieb und darauf hinwies was ihn noch erwartete.   
  
Dem mittlerweile erhitzen Körper kam es so vor als ob überall Hände wären die ihn verwöhnten.   
  
Auf der bebenden Brust, an den kitzeligen Seiten, auf den Bauchmuskeln, an den Ober,- und Innenschenkeln. Dann noch die sinnlichen Lippen die sich ihren Weg auf der heißen Haut suchten und die lüsterne Zunge die hier und da von ihr probierte.   
  
Ran wurde schier Wahnsinnig und zerrte an den Handschellen. Seine langen Beine wickelten sich wie von selbst um die Hüfte des anderen und drückten diesen näher an sich heran.  
  
Munter krabbelten ein paar Finger zu seinem Hinterteil und kneteten die Pobacken fast schon schroff durch. Einer der Finger mogelte sich irgendwann zwischen den Pohälften durch und strich leicht über den Schließmuskel.  
  
Kurz darauf drang er dann in den Kater ein und dieser warf den Kopf zurück. Ein stöhnen entfuhr Ran und er atmete stoßweiße. Seine Haut war mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen und wirkte so noch verführerischer. Jetzt wand er sich unruhig im Bett und drängte sich Schuldig entgegen.   
  
(Quietly he laughs and shaking his head.   
  
Creeps closer now closer to the foot of the bed   
  
and softer than shadow and quicker than flies   
  
his arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes.)   
  
Ein leises knurren entkam aus der Kehle des Katers. Er könnte sich Ohrfeigen für das hier was er gerade tat. Normal müsste er Schuldig sein bestes Stück abhacken und sich nicht damit noch mehr erregen lassen. Und seit wann war er denn Uke?  
  
‚Kitty, gefällt dir das hier etwa nicht?', meldete sich eine Stimmte in seinem Kopf.  
  
Schuldig suchte gleich darauf etwas und fand es auch. Mit einem geübten Druck auf den süßen Punkt stöhnte sein Katerchen laut auf.  
  
‚Na siehst du.. und es wird noch viel besser! Genieß es doch einfach und entspann dich. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich werde dich vernaschen und sofort wieder verschwinden.', schnurrte Schu in die Gedanken des anderen.  
  
Gedankliche Flüche folgten daraufhin und verebbten wieder, als Schuldig mit einem zweiten und dritten Finger ihn Ran eindrang. Sie dehnten und reizten ihn für einige Zeit noch mehr, ehe sie verschwanden.  
  
("Be still, be calm, be quiet now, my precious boy.   
  
Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more.   
  
For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light   
  
the spiderman is having you for dinner tonight!")  
  
Fast schon enttäuscht seufzte der Japaner auf und zog auch schon wieder die Luft scharf ein.  
  
Etwas deutlich größeres und härteres hatte sich ihn ihm breit gemacht. Mit einem ruck war Schuldig in ihn eingedrungen und verharrte nicht lange in dieser Position.  
  
Genüsslich fing er an sich hemmungslos in der Enge zu bewegen. Verlangend presste er die Lippen aufeinander und plünderte die Mundhöhle von Fujimiya.  
  
Ein gnadenloser Zungenkrieg entflammte und keiner der beiden wollte aufgeben. Schließlich mussten die beiden wegen Luftmangels ein unentschieden gelten lassen.  
  
Beide stöhnten vor Lust und Schuldig stieß indessen unbeherrscht in den Körper unter ihm. Immer wieder traf er den sehr sensiblen Punkt in Ran. Um diesen den letzten Rest Verstand zu rauben schmiegte sich Schuldig´s Hand um das steife Glied und stimulierten es bis zum äußersten. Die Hand bewegte sich im Takt der Stöße und der Daumen rieb fest über die Eichel.  
  
Abyssinian sah nur noch Sternchen vor seinen Augen tanzen. Sein Körper erzitterte und bäumte sich ein letztes mal auf, bevor er den Höhepunkt erreichte und sich in Schu´s Hand ergoss.  
  
Die ganzen Muskeln um Schuldig herum zogen sich plötzlich zusammen und verhalfen ihm so ebenfalls zu seinem Höhepunkt. Ran spürte die Hitze die aus dem anderen herausschoss.  
  
Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und der Deutsche lies sich auf den nach Luft ringenden Körper nieder.   
  
Ran würde es morgen bereuen was er mit seinem Feind getrieben hatte und sich selbst verfluchen aber im Augenblick war ihm das noch egal. Beide waren befriedigt und hatten das gekriegt was sie wollten.  
  
(And I feel like I'm being eaten by a thousand million shivering furry holes.   
  
And I know that in the morning I will wake up in the shivering cold.)  
  
Stille legte sich über die zwei und nach einer Weile zog sich Schuldig aus dem anderen zurück. Breit grinsend erhob er sich vom Bett und zog sich gemächlich wieder an.  
  
"Wenn du mir die Handschellen abgenommen hast wirst du 10 Sekunden Zeit haben um zu verschwinden.", warnte Ran und sah zu dem Langhaarigen rüber.  
  
Mastermind grinste nur breiter und unbeeindruckt. Es war ein Bild für die Götter wie sein Kater nun im Bett lag. Er ging zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn noch mal extra langsam und genießerisch, merkte sich den Geschmack der Lippen.  
  
"Wir sehen uns Kitty..", flüsterte er verführerisch in sein Ohr, während er die Handschellen aufschloss und Ran von ihnen befreite.  
  
Er steckte sie wieder ein und ging ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Bald würde er seinen roten Kater wieder besuchen..   
  
(And the spiderman is always hungry...) 


End file.
